The Devils and Crazy
'The Devils and Crazy '''is an bonus episode in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Crazy sells his soul to the devil and his sister for a new saxophone after his old one is destroyed. Roles Starring *Crazy *Sheila and Sheldon *Shelly Featuring *Pierce *Sniffles Appearances *Petunia *Toothy *Josh *Gloomy *Melody Melancholy *Grunts the Gruesome *Flippy *Otus *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot During a night at the jazz lounge, Crazy, Shelly, and their band start to play a song but are then heckled by Pierce. As the band stops playing Crazy flips out and starts to fight Pierce and ends up getting his sax destroyed in the process snapping him out of flip-out state and causing him to yell "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" as Peirce walks away laughing. In Crazy's dressing room, Shelly tries to comfort him and he tells her to leave him alone for a few minutes and she leaves the room. He then declares that he would do anything to get a new saxophone causing a firey vortex to appear in the floor. Two figures come out of the vortex and introduce themselves as "Sayden and Lucy Fer (Sheila and Sheldon)," musical instrument salesman (and woman). The two offer him a new saxophone in exchange for signing a contract in blood. After finding out that Crazy has nothing to prick himself with, Lucy snaps her fingers making her clothes disappear leaving her naked giving Crazy a nosebleed. Sayden then puts a quill in Crazy's nose covering the tip in blood and gives it to Crazy who signs the contract. Lucy then snaps her fingers again making her clothes reappear and snaps them again making a new saxophone appear in Crazy's hands. Little does he suspect that Sayden and Lucy are actually the Devil and his sister, and that they will return to collect his soul. Crazy then comes out of his dressing room and tells Shelly a lie about how he repaired his sax and then takes her home. A few months pass after Crazy's deal and when Lucy and Sayden come for his soul he realizes what he has done and goes to Shelly for help. A trial is held later that day at the Happy Tree Courthouse over Crazy's soul, being witnessed by Petunia, Flippy, Josh, Toothy, Gloomy and some Generic Tree Friendswith Sniffles and Shelly acting as Crazy's attournies. Otus then anounces everyone to rise for Judge Lumpy who then enters the court. Lumpy then performs a wedding ceremony for Crazy and Shelly until Otus tells him that it's not a wedding but Lumpy ends up marrying them anyway. Sayden and Lucy then summon a jury of lost souls including Melody Melancholy, Grunts and ten Generic Tree Friends. Eventually, Crazy and Shelly lose the trial and Sayden and Lucy summon a portal to Hell. Shelly then begs Sayden and Lucy to let Crazy to which they tell her to give them three good reasons why he should stay. She tells them that without him, their band would end, she loves him, and reveals to him that she's pregnant. As everyone gasps in astonishment, Sayden and Lucy throw Crazy into the portal and then send the souls back to Hell and kill some of the people in the court except for Gloomy. Gloomy then goes over to the portal and jumps in yelling "So long, suckers!" as the portal closes. After seeing what has happened, Shelly begins to cry over the loss of Crazy with Josh and Petunia consoling her. The portal then opens again and Lucy throws Crazy out telling his friends that after 12 seconds in Hell, Crazy started to play his sax horribly and that they could keep him and that Crazy could keep the sax. Sayden then also tells they could keep Gloomy too and throws him out of the portal. The episode then ends with Gloomy crying. Deaths #Lumpy, Flippy, Toothy and some Generic Tree friends are killed by Lucy and Sayden. #Melody Melancholy, Grunts and the Generic Tree Friends are dragged to Hell #Crazy is dragged to Hell ( but revives) #Gloomy jumps into the portal to Hell (only to revive) Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the short story, ''The Devil and Daniel Webster *It is unknown if Crazy and Shelly will stay married or if Shelly will stay pregnant. Although Lumpy married them out of his stupidity and it is possible that Shelly could've been lying just to save Crazy though it is likely, considering that they have kids (Arietta and Melody ) in the future. *Crazy mentioning that he owned his sax since middle school is a reference to Pattyp999 owning and playing the saxophone in middle school. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images